These studies will examine the effect of an ascorbic acid deficient diet on the development of an aluminum induced epileptogenic focus in guinea pigs. Behavioral and electrographic measures will be correlated with histological observations of the tissues surrounding the intracortical aluminum. Similar studies utilizing corticosteroid administration, in place of the ascorbic acid deficient diet, as a method of reducing scar formation will also be carried out.